barneys, gossip & lip-kissing
by splendeur
Summary: Welcome to Manhattan's Upper East Side. Where my friends and I live, go to school, play, and sleep - sometimes with each other. The natural balance has been upset. Enter M, A, C, K, & D; hailing from great Westchester. By the looks of it, this year's going to be anything but normal. I'll be watching closely. I'll be watching all of us. xoxo, Gossip Girl
1. intro

**New story! Yay! So this is a Clique story with a bit of Gossip Girl added! I know this technically should be a crossover, but it's over on the side of the Clique girls.**

* * *

Massie Block adjusted her new Gucci sunglasses so they rested perfectly just above her hairline. Smiling, she turned around to face the girls sprawled in various places around the room.

"Ready?" Massie said perkily. It was a beautiful October day, a perfect day to start the month off. Outside, the sunlight fell in giant splotches over the Block estate, guarded by the stately oak trees. The trees had yet to loose their leaves, but had instead turned a soft gold. Forest green lawns and white flowers contrasted with the pale blue hue of the sky. The many duck ponds and quaint trails exuded quaintness, tying the whole "the 1%'s country house" feel together with a giant silk bow. Massie had never been more ready to leave it all behind.

"Totally!" Alicia Riviera bounced on Massie's faux-fur covered bedspread. The striking raven-haired girl was dressed only in a tiny watercolor trapeze dress, despite the crisp autumn air.

"Yesh." Dylan Marvil said through a mouth of sticky artisan chocolate. A glob dripped down her pale chin and splattered across her white cashmere tank-top. "Shit!" She yelled, reaching for a white napkin. The brown splotch across the neckline did nothing but grow slightly fainter.

"Dyl, grab something from my closet." Massie gestured towards her walk-in, half-closing her amber eyes in disgust. Her closet, like everything else in the room, was staying in its entirety. None of it was right for Manhattan.

"I guess I'm ready, I just dunno." Kristen Gregory-Spark spoke from her spot on the balcony above the bed. She tilted her head, sending a rush of golden hair over her shoulders. "I mean, going to high school is kinda scary."

"Guyssssssssss." Massie put her small hands on her hips. "We're totally going to rule Constance."

The other petite blonde in the room sighed audibly.

"Kuh-laire? Comments?" Massie hissed softly.

"Yeah, no." Claire Lyons said to her pink toenails.

"Let's go." Massie ordered. Claire's prissiness was so not number one on her list of importance. It wasn't even second.

The five girls rose and padded down the set of stairs towards the front of the large house. After the various pairs of riding boots (sling-backs in Alicia's case) had been donned, Massie opened the wide mahogany door. She supposed she should have been sad. It was going to be a while until she stepped through the familiar over-sized door again. If she got her way. Which, of course, she always did.

As Octavian Country Day School only went to eighth grade, every student was forced to find a new school for upper-school. And of course, who wouldn't choose a school as far away as possible from their parents? Top on the Pretty Committee's list had been Constance Billard. Just far enough to be forced to not live at home, but not too far that some parents (ech hem- the Lyonses) thought that they were losing control over their precious daughter(s).

Of course, the parents thought Constance Billard was a very nice school, and the living alone aspect would test their responsibility. Yeah right.

All of the Pretty Committee's 47 steamer trunks and countless Louis Vuitton suitcases had been pre-shipped to their brand-new gigantic penthouse apartment on Fifth Avenue. All that was left to haul were themselves and their various calfskin totes.

The sight of Isaac standing by the Range Rover made all of the girls slightly sad. It would be their last Isaac-chauffeured trip, except for future visits back to Westchester (which Massie hoped would be few and far between). The girls had already bought and staffed two brand-new Bentleys. Of course, Isaac had been offered to Massie, but she was smart enough to see the translucent strings that Isaac would bring. So she declined. It was much better when none of her staff had any connections to her parents.

Isaac tipped his hat. "Good morning ladies." His black-leather gloved hand reached for the silver handle. "It's a beautiful day."

"Beautiful." Massie agreed. She gracefully took her spot in the center of the front facing seat. The rest of the Pretty Committee filed in around her, their various perfumes combining into a familiar aroma. Spicy chocolate from Alicia, Fresh Grapefruit from Dylan, a sandal-wood and lily mixture from Kristen, and the usual cheap-drugstore vanilla from Claire. As soon as the door was closed, Massie pressed her hunter green Essie'd fingernail into the partition button, forming a sound barrier between the girls & Isaac.

"This feels great." Dylan slid her dark red curly-head into Kristen's lap.

"Ew. Get your dandruff offa me!" Kristen giggled, widening her green eyes. "But yeah, it does. Massie, you excited?"

Massie stuck out her tongue. "Of course I am!"

"Claire?" Kristen looked at the towhead slouched in the corner.

"Sure." Claire said flatly. Massie sent her an amber-colored glare and parted her pale-pink glossed lips.

"Who else is going to this place, anyway?" Alicia interjected.

Claire smiled thankfully at the beta.

"I heard no one from OCD." Dylan rose and opened a bag of cheddar-popcorn with her teeth. Massie stared in horror as a gentle orange dust settled the limited edition black-sequined Oscar de La Renta jersey top Dylan had swiped.

"Olivia Ryan, Kori Geldman & Strawberry are going to L'Ecole." Alicia offered.

"No way. Isn't that the really slutty French school?"

"Yeah."

Across the car, Claire had already tuned the girl's voices out. She pressed the side of her round face against the smooth leather seat and watched familiar landmarks fly by in a blur. The Westchester Mall. Sweet Sensations. The Loqueworth Movie Theaters. Octavian Country Day. And worse of all, Briarwood Academy.

"The Soccer-Idiots?" Alicia's high squeak brought her attention back to the group.

"St. Jude's." Massie pushed back her cuticles absentmindedly.

"What?" Claire said foolishly.

"They're going to St. Jude's." Massie tilted her head. "Not that you care, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Derrick?" Massie's voice had a "duh" tone to it. "We're still friends."

"What?" Claire shook her head. "Is St. Jude's close?"

"Yeah…" Kristen inched away from her. "It's right down the street from our school."

* * *

**You know what to do :)**


	2. arrival

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to firstly, the victims, families of victims, and residents of Newtown, Connecticut. And secondly, to my good friend ****_Jazz (Guest)_**** who I can always count on to give me a super-nice review. And a side note to ****_Jazz_****, you've got it all wrong. Nothing's what it seems in this story...**

**I feel like an evil laugh should come after that! Without further ado, here's chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews! 24-26 total for the next chapter!**

* * *

Claire stared up in wonder at the giant shiny glass buildings. She, of course, had been to new york numerous times before, usually dragged along on Massie's many Fifth Avenue blitzes. But the pure minimalist design of the buildings still caught her breath.

"Kuh-laire." Massie bitched. "Thank gawd the windows are tinted, otherwise you'd look like a dirty toooouuuu-rist." Claire looked into Massie's amber-colored eyes hardly. She so wanted to bitch back, but she wasn't going to. Mainly for the reason that they would be sharing an apartment together for the next four years.

"Emagawd." She muttered to herself. Four more years. With Massie Block. What the hell did she get herself into? And without Ca- _him_ by her side, it was going to be harder than ever. Claire finally choose to stare at her _sand-me-downs_, a pair of old gray leather Sigerson Morrison wrap-around sandals that had fallen into Claire's lap just last week, courtesy of Massie. It had pissed her off majorly (even though the Sandals were super-cute), because Massie _knew_ the Lyons weren't poor anymore. She must have never understood _why_ the Lyons moved out of the Block's guesthouse, or _why_ Claire was suddenly able to actually buy designer clothes at the mall. She had hoped that wearing the sandals would bring good luck, but obviously, they were bringing the complete opposite.

"Anyway." Massie continued primly, from her spot across from Claire. "I got us four housemaids, two cooks and an assistant. All from exotic places. They all speak english."

"Why an assistant?" Dylan took out an aveda paddle brush from her Louis, and ran it through her rapidly growing curls. "I never knew humidity was so _bad_ in new york."

"Because we need someone to manage parties and modeling shoots and gawd forbid, school projects."

"Point." Alicia said casually, examining her pale pink nails for chips. "Do we have any shoots coming up?"  
"Well, no." Massie admitted. "But I'm sure someone will see us on the street or something, and like, beg us to model for them."

"Cause that'll happen." Kristen muttered to Claire, concealing her pink mouth with a carefully placed hand.

"I know, right?" Claire hissed back. Massie was so _full of it_.

"Ladies?" Isaac lowered the partition. "We're almost there. Five minutes or so."

"Thanks Isaac."

Isaac dipped his hat & raised the partition. Massie & Alicia hugged each other happily. "We're five minutes away!"

Claire & Kristen shared a 'wtf' look. It was just their apartment, right? Nothing to get all huggy-about.

"What are we doing after we un-pack?" Kristen piped up.

"Uh, going to dinner?" Massie duh'd.

"But it's one o'clock now." Claire added, furrowing her golden brows.

"Well, unlike _you_, some of us actually brought clothes. That need to be hung up." Massie waved her tanned hand around.

"I brought clothes." Claire said, giggling awkwardly.

"Sorry, I should have clarified. Enough clothes." Massie eyed herself in a pink compact mirror.

"I brought enough clothes..." Claire continued.

"Not even!" Alicia interjected. "You only brought five _small _louis's. Me, Massie & Dylan each brought _twelve_ full-sized ones."

"I thought we were going to shop here." Claire said boldly. It was true. She only brought the best of her wardrobe, because she was certain that Massie had an insane shopping trip planned.

"Uh, no." Massie said. "We shopped at home."

"Well then, while you guys unpack, Kristen & I will go shopping."

"Nawt an option." Massie said, glaring at Claire.

"Why?"

"We stay _together._" Alicia spoke for Massie.

"Uh, no." Kristen blurted. "You and Massie always ditch us. Or at least used to, when we couldn't afford to go into the designer stores. But now that we have money, we have to stay together?"

Claire smiled gratefully at her.

"You nee-" Alicia hissed.

"Alicia, shut up. Claire & Kristen, you can go wherever you like." Massie shivered. All of this consenting stuff was giving her the chills. "Glad to know you'd ditch us so easily though." She added with a slight hiss.

"We'll be back by dinner." Claire said stoically.

"Fine." Massie shut her compact mirror with a sharp squeeze. Since when could Claire decide what she got to do? This wasn't a democracy, it was a clique-torioship!

"Ladies? We're here." Isaac tilted his head back into the group. Claire looked out the window. Sure enough, the range rover was idling in-front of a gorgeous brick & glass pre-war building. Over the wide glass & dark wood double doors was a black awning with 960 Fifth Avenue scripted on it in beautiful ivory script. Claire almost swooned when she saw the two doormen standing in perfect black suits, just waiting to open the door to her brand-new life.

"It's beautiful." Dylan said in a soft whisper, as if she was afraid a loud noise would scare it away.

"I know, right?" Massie bounced in her seat, as Isaac came around to open her door. She gracefully stepped out and slid the Gucci sunglasses down on her nose, the way she had seen Audrey Hepburn do countless times. She beckoned for the other girls, as they made much less graceful exits.

"It's so pretty." Kristen sighed.

"Shall we go in?" Massie beamed.

"Yes!" The girls chorused. And so Massie opened the door to paradise, welcoming her best-friends inside with her. How generous.

* * *

**Hey People!**

**THE NEW GIRLS**

**Thanks for checking in, but most of you just wanted to know about "them." The new girls. From snotty, spoiled, affluent Westchester. Nobody had anything to say about our favorite seniors, S or B! Not even a word about why S is mysteriously back after a stint at "boarding school." Not a word. Anyway.**

**Your E-mail:**

_**Dear GG,**_

_**I heard M is the alpha, and C is the total outcast. Am I right? **_

_**-Bebe**_

**Dear Bebe,**

**Your certainly right. M is definitely the leader. Now which C are you talking about? Cause _all three_**** of them are losers. Hmm... maybe we can get them together. I can totally see it, the "C" club. But then, we couldn't be invited, right? **

**-GG**

**_dear GG,_**

**_Where did these girls go to school? Why did they come to constance? Why are they here? Can you tell us more about them?_**

**-****_ReallyPopularSeniorATConstance_**

**Dear RPSAC,**

**Are you sure you're "really popular?" Because actual Popular people (like moi) are not so concerned about a tiny little group of freshman. But, I'll tell you a bit more about them anyway.**

**M, is the leader. As we all know. Incredibly spoiled, always gets what she wants type. She'll fit in quite nicely here.**

**A, is the incredibly gorgeous "beta." She might even be able to rival our favorite ethereal beauty, S, but in a totally different way.**

**D, is the self-conscious red-headed Annie! lookalike. But well-fed. If you get my drift.**

**K, is the sporty girl who's mom just married one of the richest men in america. Cha-ching! Unfortunately, she's got a step-sister now, G, and we all know how those situations usually turn out. **

**C, is the all-american omega of the group. Can you say outcast? Accepted last, kicked out first.**

**All together, they form ****_The Pretty Committee. Yes, you heard me right. The Pretty Committee._**

**SIGHTINGS**

**N, walking fifth avenue just about the time that the PC arrived. Did he see 'em? Time will tell. **

**S, (she's back, by the way) sitting outside her window. Don't jump, honey, things are just getting good.**

**and finally B, in the shoe department of Barney's. Her three-hundredth? I think so.**

**Well thats all for now.**

**You know you love me,**

**gossip girl**


	3. meet the locals

**New chapter! Yay! So, this is a bit of a filler! Anyways, I need a reader vote on what the pairings should be! Of course, as of right now, all of the girls are single. So, who do you want them to be with? Kemp, Chris, Derrick, Cam & Josh are all at St. Judes (the school in new york) so they are all options, plus eventually Nate (a gossip-girl character, if anyone wants him to be paired with Massie/Claire) who is a senior at St. Judes. So what do you guys want? Let me know!**

**I think the clique characters may run into the guys. In the next chapter :) So look forward to that :)**

**Check out my POLYVORE (splendeur) for the outfits from chapter 1/2/3**

**12+ (depending on when I can write, reviews speed me up!) reviews for the next chapter! :)**

**mwah!**

**splendeur**

* * *

Claire looked out on the palatial penthouse in shock. She hadn't expected the elevator to open right in the entryway, nor the apartment be so _big_. Dozens of feet of dark pine flooring stretched in front of her, until the floor met the far wall, which was entirely glass. Claire forgot about looking "cool" and dashed towards the windows, pressing her palms flat as she gazed across central park. Below, Fifth Avenue gleamed. If she cranked her head far to the right, she could see the brown-and-white building that was Louis Vuitton's headquarters. A bit to the left was the Metropolitan Museum of Art, it's trademark marble steps crawling with tourists.

"Control yourself." Massie joked beside her, unzipping her shrunken leather jacket and tossing it on a modern leather-and-metal couch. Immediately, a petite blond maid darted out of one of the numerous hallways, nodded at Massie and whisked the jacket away, presumably to a closet.

Claire opened her mouth, ready to retort, but spotted the humorous sparkle in the alpha's eyes. "It's just so..."

"I know. The views are unbelievable." Massie agreed, joining her by the window. Claire turned around. The room was empty; the other girls had disappeared, most likely in search of their rooms. That explained Massie's admission.

"I think this is going to be a crazy year." Claire said softly, admiring the spiking skyline.

"Yeah." Massie seemed deep in thought. "Do you m-"

"MASSIE!" Alicia's voice startled them both. She was standing in a hallway about twenty feet away from them. "Our rooms are right next to each other!" She waved her hand around excitedly. "Come look! You too Claire!"

Claire reluctantly left the window and followed Massie across the space, headed for the ornate crown-molded hallway. It took about thirty seconds at a brisk walk before the wide hallway opened into a enormous circular foyer. Claire gasped again, despite herself. The foyer had a gorgeous little living area in the center with white cashmere rugs, and had five doors on the outside rim. Each door was mahogany and had a beautiful colored stuffed silk letter hanging on the door knob. Claire quickly discovered they stood for initials, and quickly walked around to find 'C'. The navy 'C' was sandwiched between the white 'M' and the pink 'K'. Her sweaty hands grasped the doorknob, scrambling to open the door.

When it swung open, Claire gasped again. The room was unbelievably pretty.

The flooring was light pine, a welcome change from the dark mahogany, and was covered haphazardly with white fluffy rugs. The furniture was pure westchester-style, with a rich dark brown leather couch covered with a white cashmere throw. It faced a giant flatscreen TV with a entertainment system. A bed with a velvet ruched headboard and a white fluffy comforter was over in the corner. Light cabinets lined one of the walls, while the west-facing wall included picture windows, offering the same view as the living room, and a glass double door with ornate doorknobs. It opened out onto a gorgeous Juliet balcony. Claire stepped outside, finding that the balcony wrapped around the corner, connecting all of the rooms. She dashed back inside, eager to check her new closet. It was at least half the size of her own bedroom back at home, covered with racks for shoes and hanging contraptions for jeans. All of the clothes she had sent were already hanging. Thank gawd for the help.

Right next to the bedroom entrance was a doorframe, with a cute sliding white velvet curtain for privacy. Inside, she found the dream bathroom that she never knew she wanted. It was almost entirely marble, with square-tiled flooring and a copious bathtub facing _another_ flatscreen television. A skylight over the bathtub flooding the white marble tub with light. The glass shower was stocked with Claire's favorite Bumble&Bumble shampoo, conditioner and soaps; plus other high-grade hair masks and leave in conditioners. A small grouping of luxurious bubble-baths and essential oils stood proudly next to a giant stack of fluffy navy towels. On the double-sink countertop stood another stack of matching navy face-towels, with cute white stripes. When she slid open the top drawer, her favorite makeup staples shined back up at her. The whole room was unbelievable. It was a ten. Times ten.

"Like it?" Massie's voice startled her. She was standing just in the bathroom, with a conceited smirk on her face. The light reflected off of her face, illuminating her features.

"It's amazing." Claire breathed, brushing her fingers across the smooth marble. "Thank you."

"Wait until you see mine." Massie turned, her silk tunic flying behind her as she strode into her room.

If Claire's bedroom was Westchester with a touch Manhattan, Massie's was purely Manhattan. And three times the size of Claire's room.

"Pretty," Claire cooed, fighting a grimace. Massie always got the best. And the room was no different. Claire was suffering an extreme case of room-jealousy.

"I know, right?" Massie took a few steps, and flew onto her waterbed. The comforter was black, with a fiery red stripe running down the side. It matched the matte inky wood frame of the bed, which matched the ebony paneled wall. One would think that a black dominated room would look goth, but the bright pops of red, celery and cream turned emo into elegant.

"Wanna see my closet?" Massie beckoned, rolling off of her bed gracefully. Claire thought about refusing, but decided she was being ridiculous and she should be thankful for the great room that she had. And it didn't matter that Massie's room was bigger. It was trivial to be annoyed. Very trivial. Everything Claire was annoyed about was just trivial.

* * *

"Maro!" Massie called towards the front of the taxi, adjusting her peach Alice + Olivia microminidress so it didn't expose her turquoise underwear. Maybe the bright color hadn't been the best choice, especially with the insanely short dress. But, thankfully, she wasn't famous _yet_, and paparazzi weren't likely to snap an underwear pic that would eventually show up on the internet.

"Alright. Everyone in?" The cabbie responded in a thick accent.

"Yep!" The girls called, sick with excitement. It was their first night out on the city. Sans parents. Feuds had been forgotten, their best designer wear had been donned, and they carried the most expensive clutches they could find.

"Eh, so Bachlorette party?" The cabbie joked, keeping his eyes on the road as he swerved madly around other cabs.

"N- Actually yeah." Massie smacked Alicia's back. "This one's getting married tomorrow."

"Riiiiight. We're here." The Cabbie announced. He flipped around in his seat. "Hey, aren't you kids a little young to be out on the town."  
Massie only held out the twenty dollar bill in response. "Keep the change."

"Right, be safe." The cabbie called out the window in response. Massie rolled her eyes.

"This is amazing." Claire breathed next to her, staring up in awe at the old townhouse/restaurant. It was bustling with people, from the cuh-lu-less tourists in no-name jeans, waiting in line for a table, to the a-list of New York being seated immediately. Massie felt almost honored to be a part of it.

Massie made a point to walk slowly past the losers waiting for tables, walking expertly in her strappy sandals, which were the perfect choice for the abnormally warm october day. The sight of the Pretty Committee hushed a few of the tourists, but infuriated most.

"Why are THEY so special!" One shouted, covering his head with his hands.

"Just because I can't afford a fifteen-hundred dollar purse doesn't mean I'm low-class!" Shouted a woman towards the back of the line. Massie smiled. They noticed.

"This is scary." Kristen mumbled off to Massie's left. Massie ignored her, only interested in giving the hostess her name, and scanning the tables for celebrities.

"Of course, Miss Block. Follow me." The smiling hostess led them to a window facing table in the main dining room.

"A waitress will be by to collect your drink orders soon."

Claire scanned the menu. Listings such as_ Australian_ _Lobster & Kobe Beef Burger w/ Indian white truffles & topped with Saveh Caviar -_ $81 reminded her that she wasn't in Westchester anymore. The restaurant didn't have the stuffy white tablecloths that were a staple of Westchester's elite restaurants, instead; a gauzy silver fishnet fabric dipped off the tables, but retained the elite feel. Claire couldn't spot one person who appeared to be wearing _anything_ that cost less than $100.

"Who are they." Massie's deep growl shook her out of her thoughts. It wasn't quite a question, more of a guttural statement, but Claire still felt the urge to look up. Being led into the room were two girls. They were obviously older than the Pretty Committee, probably juniors or seniors; but... nothing seemed too unusual about them. Not celebrities, not followed by armed guards, not wearing the crown jewels. Until they walked under a small chandelier and Claire got a good look at their faces. One of the girls, was short, slightly mousy, with dark shiny brown hair and small, narrow cerulean eyes. The girl was pretty, probably about a 9. She was overshadowed, both in the literal and the figurative since by the ethereal girl walking slightly behind her.

Claire eyes were drawn immediately to her face, skipping over the wild printed Missoni cocktail dress and the long flaxen hair that waved down to her mid-back. Big, expressive navy blue eyes made Claire think of a china doll, while the small aristocratic nose & full-but-not-too-full lips making the comparison a given. This girl was undeniably gorgeous. No wonder Massie was pissed off.

"You know," Kristen mused. "She kinda looks like Claire."

"What?" Massie's screech verged on hysteria.

"She does, you know, the hair, the eyes." Alicia spoke up, examining Claire's face, and then the newcomers. She was strangely calm next to Massie.

"I agree!" Dylan said, happily ripping into a piece of bread.

Claire watched Massie's face turn purple, and her eyes darken. In a flash, she pushed back her chair, snatched her clutch and hightailed it too the powder room. The comparison had obviously made Massie nearly insane with jealously. Massie had probably been expecting reassurances from her friends, that she was still the best, the brightest and the prettiest girl in the room. Or at least equal to the threat. Claire rushed into the stall, hoping Massie wouldn't come chasing after her. Massie always had the best, but obviously, she couldn't deal with her friends giving _Claire _a compliment.

After about 15 minutes of sitting on the closed toilet lid, Claire cautiously pushed open the door and walked to the sink. Just as she was about to flip off the faucet, the door flew open. The ethereal girl from before walked in, straightening her dress.

"Hi!" Claire blurted, feeling awestruck. When the girl turned, it turned to panic. Why did Claire have to be so _stupid_?

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, no." Claire decided to be honest. "I just moved here from Westchester."  
"Ah, cool." The girl nodded, smiling a toothy smile. "I'm Serena."

"I'm Claire."

"Awesome. Where do you live now?" Serena pulled a small fold-out brush from her bag.

"990 Fifth Ave."

"No way, Neighbors!" Serena laughed. "I live at 994 Fifth! That's so funny! Your still in high school, right? Where are you going?"

Claire felt giddy. "Constance!"

"Me too!" Serena said, laughing again. "We're like twins. We even look alike!"

"Totally!"

"We should hang out, get like, brunch together or something." Serena turned, smiling. "What's your cell?"

Claire receited the first digits of her number, feeling great. Not even one night in New York and she had a new friend!

The door banged open.

"KUH-LAIRE." Massie spat, storming into the bathroom. As soon as she saw Serena, the look of fury on her face changed to a sweetness.

"Hey!" Massie faced Serena, sticking out one hand. "I'm Massie."

"I'm Serena."

"Nice to meet you! So Claire, we were all worried about you. Are you feeling okay?" Massie cooed to Claire, concern lacing the words. Claire felt her face flame up.

"You know Claire?" Serena seemed excited. "Are you going to Constance too?"

"Totally! We're roomies!" Massie put an arm around Claire. Claire resisted the urge to shake it off.

"Awesome! I was just saying, we should get brunch or something. Don't you think?" She asked Claire.

"That would be so fun!" Massie cooed. "We can, totally, get to know each other, you know?"

"Here, let's exchange numbers." Serena turned back towards Claire, extending her black iPhone.

Massie butted in front of Claire before she had a chance to pull out her iPhone. "Here!"  
"Okay!" Serena entered her number, and handed the white phone back to Massie.

"Great. We can set up a time later." Massie waved to Serena and turned to leave.

"So, do you wan-" Claire started.

"KUH-LAIRE." Massie's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Bye." Serena piped, waving her fingers.

* * *

**You know what to do! The drama is starting!**


	4. boys, boys, boys

**Sorry this took so long! :)**

**Remember, go to my profile and vote if you haven't already! Looks like this story is doing pretty well :)**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**xx.**

**splendeur**

* * *

Claire woke up, her eyes flicking open warily. Her eyes traveled from the light vaulted ceiling, to the gleaming 52 inch flatscreen, to the brown suede couch. This was most definitely not her room. Her room was sunny yellow, much much much smaller than this _palace_, and no where near as nice.

Claire glanced next to her, somehow expecting to see a boy who had captured her and taken her to this palatial bedroom under the influence. But no, there wasn't anyone, and Claire didn't feel like she had a hangover. Not that she knew what one felt like.

As she staggered out of the room, down the long hallway (had it been this long before?) and ended up in the wide-open living space, bits and pieces came back to her addled mind. She lived here. But how?

Reading her mind, a maid ran out of one of the numerous hallways, bearing a gift. Espresso. Claire thanked her warmly and sat on one of the metal & leather couches carefully. She knew the buttery tan leather wouldn't take well to coffee. She had chosen a couch near the floor-to-ceiling windows, so she watched fifth avenue get busier and busier as her mind cleared of sleepiness. Yellow cabs honked and cut each other off, as tourist buses loaded people on and off on street corners. Crowds of little ant-sized people crowded the steps of the Met, and thronged the streets in front of the building. Since the building faced Central Park, Claire got a beautiful view of The Great Lawn, and the Zoo. If Claire wasn't in desperate need of clothes, she would have begged to go and just _lay_ in the middle of the lawn in a bikini and on a colorful Missoni towel. But school started on Tuesday, two days from now, and Claire was determined not to be named a loser the minute her Keds stepped past the threshold.

"Hey Claire." Kristen's voice shook Claire out of her daydream. The blonde was en route to the couch, plopping down next to Claire.

"Oh, hey Kris." Claire smiled.

"Bummed?" Kristen said, narrowing her cerulean eyes, declining the espresso offered with a shake of her head.

"A little." Claire sighed. Last night had come back to her in full. "I just wish she wasn't so overbearing. I want some friends of my own too."

"Well," Kristen looked uncomfortable. "That's obviously a problem I had too. Remember when I made the witty committee?"

"Yeah."

"She forgave me."

"It's not really that she's mad." Claire sighed. "It's just that... she just... I don't know."

"Morning!" Dylan bellowed from behind, surprising both of them. "Beautiful day, right? Scoot." She said to Claire.

"Yeah." Kristen looked at Claire, probably hoping to continue the conversation. Claire shook her head.

"So we're all up!" Massie's voice startled them all. Alicia was trailing behind her. "Who's up for a tour?" They were the only ones actually dressed, Massie in a casual grey cotton long-sleeve and leggings, and Alicia in a white silk dress that seemed oddly formal.

"Of what?" Kristen asked, a bit confused.

"The house." Massie's tone had major amounts of duh in it. "So I instructed the help to have breakfast ready at 10, so that gives us a half-hour to explore!" She clapped her hands together.

"Kay?" Claire said slowly. For the first time in her life, going shopping was priority number one for her.

"So you guys have obviously only seen the living room/foyer, and our wing of the house. So let's start with going down this hallway!" Massie pointed towards a hallway near the elevator. The three girls followed behind the two brunettes. This hallway was much shorter than the other, spilling into the kitchen after only a few feet.

The kitchen matched the style of the rest of the house, with dark wood paneling and beautiful light gray marble countertops. The exhaust hood and handles were all dark grey, and the pantry door was chalkboard, displaying a current schedule (Claire guessed it was for the maids) and a shopping list. Cookbooks lined the walls (obviously for decoration) and cabinets surely held anything the girls would ever want to eat.

"Check this out." Massie beckoned for them to follow her into the expansive pantry. At the very back was a door, and when Massie pushed, it gave way into a small quasi-apartment. It was cute, with dark wood floors and low, chic ceilings, and had it's own miniature everything. A little kitchen was over in the far corner, next to a small six-seat dining table. A wide flatscreen similar to Claire's was against the opposite wall, with a black leather couch and chairs. Three almost-floor-to-ceiling windows faced out, flooding the space with light. Claire assumed the four doors branching off the space were bedrooms, and probably a bathroom.

"What is this?" She asked, running her fingers across the smooth leather couch.

"Help apartment." Massie said, taking off again, her interest dissipating already.

"Right." Claire looked around the cute area one more time, and ducked through the pantry to get back to the main space. There, Massie continued the tour.

"It took me forever to find this table." Massie whined, once the group had migrated towards the dining room. "We had to ship it from _Germany_."

The dining room, like everything else in the penthouse, was flooded with light, illuminating the wavy dark wood table and artsy white rugs similar to those in her room. The rooms continued to be similar, until (after what felt like ten studies/offices and two libraries) the girls ended back up in the kitchen. Breakfast was just about to be served, and so they all took seats around the breakfast table. The breakfast table was in a glass observation room in one of the corners of the penthouse, flooded with early morning light.

"We can go check out the rooftop pool later." Massie continued, in between bites of her yogurt & berries. "Maybe right after this?"

"Mass?" Kristen bravely asked, pausing.

"Kris?"

"Me and Claire are going to go shopping today. Remember?" The blonde casually twirled a flaxen piece of hair.

"Yeah, since we didn't go yesterday?"

"Well." Massie seemed at a loss of words. "I mean. No. Claire. I was thinking about meeting with Serena. Are you sure you want to miss that?" The alpha was trying desperately to hold some sort of control.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Claire asked, narrowing her blue eyes. She knew that it was killing Massie to compromise, but she decided to push it.

"Of course not." Alicia snapped from Massie's left. "We're spa-ing on Monday. Before the first day of school? Duh."

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to see her some other time." Claire said casually. "Take Dyl and Leesh. They'll have fun."

"W-whatever." Massie spat. "Guess you better go now."

Claire was smart enough not to think twice. She scooted back her chair and headed for her room. Massie in a bad mood was never good. And pissed-off-beyond-good-come-backs Massie was never just bad. She was scary. The pad of feet confirmed that Kristen had followed her, and they split into their rooms in silence. Claire gazed at her small wardrobe, finally pulling a grey gathered silk handkerchief dress, and black leather sandals. She grabbed her white leather hobo, slung it over her shoulder and waited outside of Kristen's door. When Kristen appeared, they took off in silence, not speaking until their sandaled feet hit the hot sidewalk outside of the building.

For an october day it was warm, and people were taking advantage. Almost every person in sight had either shorts or a skirt/dress on. No long pants in sight.

Claire pushed back her hair with a hand as she surveyed the street.

"Where to?" Kristen asked her, casually pulling out gold Ray-ban aviators. They added a somewhat-equestrian touch to her standard-issue dark denim shorts, white rolled-up-oxford and tan Balenciaga knit leather hobo.

"Let's walk down fifth ave. I need some exercise." Claire slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards lower fifth avenue. Kristen followed her, basting in the sun. Claire ignored the crazy smells and white-shoed tourists like she had lived there forever. And no doubted it, although the two girls did get stares as they walked down the center of the sidewalk, from street-vendor and professionals alike. But who could blame them? They were blonde, they were young and they were fit. A major improvement over most of the tourists, who were as common as flies, and had just about as much face-value.

**_Guess they don't know they're practically already celebs, thanks to moi._**

* * *

"Ugh!" Massie hurled her phone against the water-bed in anger. Serena wasn't picking up. And if she didn't hang out with Serena, she would obviously lose her fight against Claire. And Massie Block did not like to lose. Ever.

"Mass?" Alicia said, slightly freaked out. "We've been waiting for like an hour. Can we puh-lease go to the pool?" Dylan nodded along with the Latina.

"Fine. Whatever." Massie picked up her phone gingerly.

"Lets go to the stupid pool." She sighed, walking past Dylan and Alicia. "Let's go down the stupid elevator into the stupid lobby and get onto the other elevator to go to the stupid pool."

Behind her, Dylan and Alicia exchanged a look. This wasn't alpha behavior.

* * *

Claire was so engrossed in shopping, piling shirt after shirt onto her arms, that she hardly noticed when she drifted towards the mens department. She hardly even noticed when she slammed into a boy. A very familiar boy.

"Oh my gawd, so sorry!" Claire said apologetically, looking at the floor. "I didn't see... you..." Her eyes traveled to the boy's face. "Derrick?"

"Claire?" Derrick Harrington looked back at her, slightly amused. "Funny seeing, rather, running into you here." His brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh right!" Claire said, a flush of memories coming back to her in one sweep. "Massie told me you guys were going to school at St. Judes."

"Massie, did?" Derrick said slowly, reserved. "How did she know?"

"You texted her?" Claire giggled.

"Are you kidding?" Derrick laughed along with her. "I haven't texted Massie in a year and a half!"

"That's hilarious!" Claire's giggles subsided. "So..."

"Where are you doing in the city?"

"Going to constance... ha." Claire said, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Cam's been missing you." Derrick blurted, turning red. He locked his fingers behind his head.

"Has he?" Claire wasn't too interested in Cam, just Derrick and his full lips. She had an urge to press hers against them.

"Yeah." Derrick said softly, slightly leaning in towards Claire.

"Claire!" Kristen's amused voice registered in both of their minds. "Oh hey Derrick." She added, joining the group. "What brings you to Barneys?"

"Uh, just uh, shopping." Derrick said, scratching his neck sheepishly. "Well, I guess I better go, but Claire, text me sometime, okay?"

"But-" Claire started, cut off by the hand on her shoulder.

"So, Derrick, huh." Kristen bit her lip. "Seems like an interesting match."

"Shut up." Claire blushed. "Like Derrick Harrington would ever like me."

* * *

Massie ran like a bull out towards the pool, nearly knocking over two pre-teens on the way. She needed a chance to reflect on Claire's disloyal behavior, and discuss _why_ Serena hadn't gotten back to her. And convince the other girls to pretend that they actually did meet her, so that Claire would at least be jealous, if not grovel at Massie's pedicured toes.

It was a nice day, so most of the building's renters were at least sunning, if not in the pool cooling off. It took a bit of effort to find three lounge chairs that weren't claimed by sopping towels, but the girls managed to uncover some in the far shady corner and drag them into the blinding sun.

Actually the sun wasn't so blinding as was the company. Three older shirtless boys were positioned next to them, casually whispering. Massie couldn't quite make out the words, but she was fairly certain it was about the three-member PC.

How interesting_._ Claire was sure to freak out when she learned she was absent for _this_. And when Massie eventually scored the boy with the ah-dorable bronze hair and cute green eyes, she was going to be beyond jealous.

**_I'm sure she would. If she wasn't already in with your ex, honey._**

* * *

**Hey People!**

**~ It's Mating Season in the City ~**

**What's with all these guys here? Seems like we just got an import. Girls, I know we're going crazy, but remember, certain someone's are staking their claims early. Better act now, only a limited number are still up for grabs. Including N, but believe me, a certain ninth-grade alpha is beginning to zero in. She got a little too close for comfort today. Thank gosh B wasn't around to witness it.**

**~ Your E-Mails ~**

**Q: G to the Gossip,**

**I think I saw C & K walking down the street this morning. Are they both blonde, tall and super sexy?**

**- ratedxforhotgirls**

**A: Rated X,**

**Don't get your hopes up, buddy, but yes, that does sound like our very own outcasts. Those type of girls are hardly ever in groups less than three. **

**- GG**

**Q: GG,**

**So there's like, five new guys who just, like, moved into my building from westchester and they're like, really cute, do you know who they are? Are they like, related to the girls? **

**- lovingdh**

**A: loving,**

**Is there anyone I ****_don't_**** know in this town? I'm positive you're dealing with a certain group of Westchester-born (yes, the same town as the PC) boys creatively named D, C, K, C2 & J. Thankfully for them and sadly for us, they're not related.**

**- GG**

**~ Sightings ~**

**M, D and A hanging almost ****_too close_**** to N and his friends... I smell some attraction there. **

**Female C (& K) in Barney's, talking to a certain male D, which I also hear is M's ex. D stands for drama? I think so.**

**That's all for sightings, keep writing people! You know you love me.**

**Kiss Kiss,**

**Gossip Girl**


	5. to foster revenge

**WHOOPS! Double upload, sorry!**

**Hi people! Sorry for the long wait! And the plausible mistakes, as I was overeager on this one and just couldn't wait for one of my betas to edit! So, anyway, enjoy, and then answer the question(s) below in a review! :) **

**xx,**

**splendeur**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Claire swore, glaring at the creaky floorboard that may or may not have given her away. When no sounds emitted from her targeted door, she slipped closer and grasped the long door handle, inching it slowly from horizontal to vertical. With a light push, she grazed the door as it swung away, inviting Claire into the warm room ahead of her.

This was the second time she had seen Massie's room, but the artsy décor still blew her away. Gone was the fluffy white and purple room of her Junior High days, instead, a dark, lofty theme was the primordial design. Pops of cream, red, and celery green gave the room a mature look that guys would probably love. Probably even Derrick. Massie had lied about him before… so maybe she _was_ hell-bent on getting him back. God knows she could. Claire had no idea why it bothered her that much. But it did.

If the alpha ever caught wind of Claire's accidental run-in with Derrick earlier that day, well, Claire would be done. No matter the circumstances. And if she had heard what had been spoken, Claire would be_ well _done. Burned. Tossed away. Ridiculed.

Kristen and Claire had snuck back into the apartment under the cover of late-afternoon darkness, having taken a leisurely stroll through central park, followed by another fifth avenue blitz, and then taken an early dinner at Ruby Foo's in Times Square amid tourists. When they had arrived back at the penthouse, they had been prepared for a Massie-sized verbal attack, but, the girls had arrived at an empty house. Not ones to tempt luck, they snatched a couple bags of microwave popcorn and candy, and snuck away to Claire's room. That's when this plan had been hatched.

"Believe me." Kristen had said. "There were SPARKS between you and Derrick, no matter how you try to deny it."

"But-"

"She tossed him away, and no matter how bad she wants him back, he's up for grabs now."

Claire continued in her creep across Massie's floor with new purpose, noting how ah-dorable her red and cream circle printed rug was. Why couldn't Claire's room be this cool? In a few more steps, Claire was able to identify Massie's French-braided hair sticking out from her black and cream comforter. The alpha slept like a baby, curled up in the fetal position. For some reason, it was slightly jarring to Claire. Here she was, seemingly knowing everything there was to know about Massie, but she didn't know how she slept. It looked like she was vulnerable. Sad. Pathetic. But not in real life, she wasn't.

One socked foot hit another squeaky floorboard. The alpha stirred. Claire instinctively dove from behind onto the black leather couch, landing amongst three furry cream pillows and one red raw cashmere throw.

"Bean?" Massie said groggily. "Did you hear that?" No response. "Bean?" Claire didn't dare breathe. A soft snuffling noise drifted nearer and nearer to Claire. Soon enough, Bean's wrinkled black face was directly in front of Claire's, eyes open quizzically.

"No, no, Bean… shsh" Claire breathed. The dog tilted her head, opened her mouth, as if to yap, and then shut it. The soft sound of nails trotting off, and then the scrabbly sound of Bean jumping up onto her own personal water bed assured Claire that she was safe. Still, it was about five minutes until she dared move again. She sat up sluggishly, and waited a few more minutes before she hopped to her feet. The menagerie of mismatched carpets helped mask her descent further into deep Alpha territory. In just a few more padded steps, she reached the bedside table. It was surprisingly bare, empty of the things Massie usually had close. Gone, but sure to return, were her lavender sleeping mask, her sheet spray, her water bottle and her emergency makeup kit. Instead, the only thing on the surface was the thing Claire coveted the most.

Fearing it too easy Claire crept a touch closer, somewhat expecting a trip alarm to go off. But nothing happened, and Claire was able to successfully snatch Massie's iPhone. Claire, not wanting to tempt luck, took cover behind a tufted armchair, and accessed Massie's lock screen. A picture of the Pretty Committee stared back at her. If Claire's memory was correct, it had been taken about three and a half months before, before Constance, New York, and moving had ever become a topic of dire importance. Of course, it had been on their minds, but more on the backburner than the front. A wide maroon & navy OCD GRADUATES! banner hung over their heads, shading them from the blistering may sun. Claire sat in the front, one arm carelessly thrown over her legs, the other jokingly pressed into her forehead, the classic pin-up girl pose. Next to her, Alicia knelt, arms thrown around Claire, smiling and outshining even her in pure happiness. Above, the other three stood tall, their smiles bright and their hands locked together in the sign of eternal friendship. How altered everything had become since then. Crazy.

Claire shook off the thoughts, and went to work on Massie's passcode. The (paranoid) Alpha changed it frequently, but arbitrarily, and Claire had no idea what it was now. Bean's name? 2-3-2-6? Denied. Bean's birthday? 1-4-1-2? Denied. Massie's favorite number? 1-1-1-1? Her birthday? 4-4-98? Click. Accepted. Claire exited out of Massie's calorie counter app, flipping towards the front page.

Once Claire found the beige Contacts app, she quickly tapped it and started sorting through the astounding amount of numbers Massie had stored. Skipping to S, Claire sorted through Sarah's, Sophia's and discovered the sole Serena. A smile spread across her face. _Jackpot._

And, instead of copying just that one number over and dashing away from the Alphas lair, Claire's finger scrolled up to the D's. And found a certain someone's number. And may, or may not have copied that one too.

Why the hell not? Right?

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was silent. Not only was Dylan, the group's comic relief, still passed out in her bed, not one to be risen early, tensions were high among the girls. Claire and Kristen sat on one side of the table, facing Massie & Alicia. These vs. Those. Good vs. Evil. Blondes vs. Brunettes. Not a good recipe for making up from their mini-fight.

The clink of high-quality china brought Claire's attention away from the plate of Bacon and Eggs she was devouring.

"Our spa appointments are at 11, for anyone who would like to know." Massie rose. "Meet us in the lobby at 10 if you would like a ride." With that, her and Alicia left the room. "Oh, and would one of you _care_ to wake Dylan?" Alicia added with a giggle, knowing that was of an impossible task.

"Looks like the spat's not over yet." Kristen commented, before lifting her iced tea to drink.

"Prob'ly never will be. What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Two and a half hours. What would you like to do?" Claire asked, wiping her hands with a white napkin and placing it tent-style over her empty plate. With a flash, a maid darted out of the service hall and snatched the plate with a nod. Claire grinned in response. She had yet to have a full day in complete maid-heaven, but she was enjoying it already. Still, she didn't act quite as entitled as Massie or Alicia did, who had been raised in luxury their entire lives.

"Let's wake up Dylan." Kristen smiled deviously. "Then we can go watch TV on the terrace."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Dylan or Terrace?" Kristen scooted back her chair.

"The red-headed sleepy monster." Claire giggled.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Kristen smiled, holding up a massive mixing bowl, her prize for hunting through the cabinets.

"I like the way you think." Claire grinned, and linked arms with Kristen, ready to finally start having fun in New York.

* * *

Claire crossed her legs on the chaise lounge, letting her head relax against the pillowy part of the white cotton. Even with the crazy sounds of honking and beeping that came from stories below, it was still the most relaxation she had experienced in the last month. From moving dramas, to new school dramas, to new frien- New friends! Claire sat up with a start, almost upsetting the cool glass of lavender lemonade sitting next to her. She felt for her phone on the iron table beside her, her fingers finally landing on a cool glass surface.

Once she was sitting up and had her phone in front of her face, she paused. Who should she text first? Which new number was more important? Derrick… or Serena? Claire's heart told her Derrick, (of course), but her head told her that Derrick would think she was a stalker if she texted this soon. Wasn't that why he dumped Massie? So she went with Serena.

**Claire:** Hey! It's Claire Lyons… Massie's friend? Hope you guys had fun yesterday, sorry I couldn't make it. Maybe we can catch up soon?

Claire pressed send, and then instantly regretted it. Way too desperate. Even so, the reply was instantaneous.

**Serena:** Hey Claire! Totally remember you, not that forgetful… actually, I kind of am. Massie called me yesterday to hang, but I got caught up with something and totally forgot to call her back. Kinda feel bad about it, ha. But anyway, want to meet up for an early dinner today? Around 6 maybe?

**Claire:** Would love that, where?

**Serena:** Balthazar in Soho? Really good French Bistro food. I'll make a reservation for three for six-thirty.

**Claire:** Done! I'll let Massie know.

A small smile spread across Claire's face, at the same time as an idea blossomed in her mind. Because, Massie wouldn't be patron number three in their party. Claire finally had a way (albeit a small one) to even the score between her and Massie. For the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

**Question time! :)**

**On a scale of 1-3, how opposed are you about a Clarington romance (not necessarily forever); **

**- 1: I will hate you for it forever and ever, and maybe even stop reading this story because Derrick and _ BELONG TOGETHER**

**- 2: Eh, it's okay. Maybe not my favorite, but not too opposed. **

**- 3: I heart Clarington! I would love it if that romance happened, especially because of how mean Massie is!**

**Would you rather my next story be about:**

**- Claire coming back to Westchester after a super-star life, alpha struggles,**

**- A Claire/Massie centric book (no plot giveaways),**

**- A clique reunion story when they are in their twenties, or**

**- A high-school b/g party gone wrong**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to hit that 'follow' button down there for updates on this story! :)**


	6. never alone, always alone

**Yeah... this hasn't been updated in a while! Sorry! Enjoy, and sorry for the relatively short chapter. **

**Leave me a review at the bottom, because you know I love them. **

* * *

Relaxing spa music piped through the holes in the spa chair, effectively calming Kristen's nerves as her masseuse slowly worked her way up her spine. Bone by bone, Kristen's head drooped further and further until she was pressed flat against the circular head rest. Her eyelids followed suit, creeping closed centimeter by centimeter.

**Bleep Bleep! **

Kristen racked her head up, confused. Her phone was buzzing vociferously in the corner, blinking with a call.

"Uh, sorry." Kristen apologized to the masseuse. "Can I take a few minutes, and then we can do the facial?"

"Of course." The petite blonde nodded and exited the room.

Kristen picked up the phone.

"Darling."

"Mom?"

"Of course, darling." Martha (Gregory-) Spark cooed into the phone. "Tell me, why haven't you been picking up lately?"

Kristen started pacing the room.

"Uhm... well you know we've been settling in... and school's tomorrow."

"Of course, of course. You know Georgie is going to L'Ecole as well..."

"Mom, we're not registered at L'Ecole. We're going to Constance Billard." Kristen stuck a finger down her throat, wishing Claire was around.

"Oh right, silly me. Richard pays the bills!" Martha giggled. "So tell me, is the penthouse alright? Are you sure you don't want something nicer? Fifth avenue is so... interesting. It is all commercial. We could move you in with Georgie!"

"Uh, no thanks." Kristen covered the receiver. Her mother was so flimsy now, so forgetful. Had it really slipped her mind that Kristen had never even met Georgie? Was she really suggesting Kristen move in with the senior?

"Im sure you are..." Martha drifted off, seeming distracted.

"And?"

"And what, dear?"

"Why did you call?" Kristen brushed a sweaty lock of blonde hair off her shoulder, focusing on a small skyscraper far off in the distance. The stacked glass window distorted the size, surely. It couldn't be that small.

"Well... oh right! Richard wanted me to tell you he planned a back to school dinner of sorts, for our family tonight."

"Our family?" Kristen scoffed.

"You, me, Georgie... Richard?"

"When is it?"

"Six. The Oú restaurant in the Waldorf Astoria."

"Six?" Kristen gulped.

"Yes, dear. Now, silly me, I'm late for my shopping excursion with Mary Woolworth. See you later, dear." Her tone, no matter how buried it was, retained a small part of the strict mom Martha had been before. Kristen couldn't back out of this one.

* * *

"Are you kidding?!" Claire spat at Kristen's cowering form. "You can't _go_?"

"Family dinner. Apparently I have to meet Georgie. _Have_ to."

"Why can't you get out!" Claire insisted. "I can't show up by myself!"

"Just say 'Massie,'" Kristen air-quoted, "got sick."

"Ohmygosh. I can't believe you!" Claire slammed her palm into the roof-top button, obviously trying to alleviate some of her frustration. She shifted the printed red and white striped towel to her other hand, and smacked her pale palm to her forehead. Massie had "accidentally" canceled her spray tan at the spa, which left her skin white and completely ugly. A great way to start school at one of the most prestigious schools in the country. A trip to the rooftop pool was Claire's last ditch effort to get _some _sun.

"Nothing I can do." Kristen murmured, as several high-class tourists exited the elevator, gawking at the girl's matching red and blue bikinis.

The elevator was a marvel in itself. On the back side, a gray posh bench stood, eager for occupants. Floor-to-ceiling mirrors, alike with all other elevators, were the walls, while the floor buttons (1-24) were outlined with silver-black rims. Overall, it was nicer than Kristen's old room. The one she would obviously not mention at tonight's shindig.

Kristen's old life was buried. By the feeble trust of marriage, at that. Fourteen years of life, gone in a snap. Kristen's mother never outright mentioned it, or forbade talking about it, but in little comments here and there; it was obvious.

"Aren't you just so excited, Kristen? A new beginning!" That was from the day of her wedding.

"Kristen! This luxury apartment Richard rented for our honeymoon is so grand! I'll never think of the Pinewood again!" Two days into her honeymoon.

And, Kristen's personal favorite, "I mentioned your soccer to Richard today! I told him OCD was the best D1 middle school in the country, a little white lie, so please don't ever mention that OCD was D3. Or, actually, even that you were on a soccer scholarship. On a brighter note, though, Richard _does_ know several soccer coaches-" That one was saved on Kristen's voicemail, incase she ever felt like going back and revisiting the exact point Martha veered off the middle-class caring nurse/soccer-mom track onto the rich spoiled socialite/trophy mom fast-track.

Kristen was happy for her mom, she truly was. At least that's what she tried to drill herself, because maybe, if she repeated it enough, it would become real. In true reality, Kristen missed her dad, who was in england at the moment, trying a new business venture. But, Richard paid everyone's bills now, and so maybe everything worked out.

"I think I'm just going to go by myself. Good bonding, I guess." Claire's musings brought Kristen back to the present.

"Yeah, probably better in the first place. I mean, I can always meet her in school. It's you that has to build the bond. Let her know that Massie's bad news." Kristen added, searching the semi-crowded rooftop for available seats.

"This way." Claire pointed towards the five circular hut/cabanas at the back of the pool area. "Massie told me about them. Apparently, since we're in the penthouse, we automatically get two year-round."

"The perks never stop." Kristen said wirily, setting her beach bag down.

"They never will, babe. We're _it_ now. We'll always be, probably." And with that, Claire rolled out her towel and laid flat in the sun, leaving Kristen with only her thoughts for company.

* * *

**Hey people!**

**Exile**

**Thanks for all the mail guys. Ninety-five percent (or more, I'm not a math genius) had to do either about sightings of K & C alone, or the group, and I only got one question out of fifty that had to do with S or B or N or C. **

**So anyway, what's up with K & C rolling on their own? Are they creating their own "clique"? Please, if anyone knows what their planning on naming it, let me know. We can all have a good laugh. **

**Your mail**

**Gossip Girl, **

**Since when is S back? Is she still going to constance? What's the deal? **

**Emma**

**Emma, **

**S got back in town a week ago. Behind? That's alright. Indeed, she's still going to Constance. Make sure to wave when you see her in the halls.**

**GG**

**GossGrl, **

**I'm soooo confused. How many C's are there? **

**Hlp! **

**Help! **

**There are three C's so far. One C is a senior male. Another one is a freshman male. And the third, is our only female C, who is also a freshman. Oops! I've said too much. **

**gossip girl **

**SIGHTINGS **

**The PC (scroll down if you have no idea who that is), walking into Aranche spa. Our favorite places are being taken over one by one. Better go enjoy them while you can. **

**N, and his crew sitting in a circle on the great lawn. Will he never learn? Smoking pot is bad for the lacrosse. **

**Females M, D & A stalking the seventh floor of barney's. School supply shopping? **

**I've almost forgotten! Tomorrow, almost every prep school on the upper east side starts. Have fun, and for some of us, one more year until we're _out. _And what's not to love about that? **

**Mwah!**

**You know you love me, **

**Gossip Girl. **

* * *

**Who's acting the worst? Claire or Massie? Who do you think's going to be worse in the future? Who's the better alpha? **

**Reviews are fabulous, and they give me a great measure of who's reading what. **

**splendeur**


End file.
